


Lawyers In Love

by Korvescence_9



Series: Reylo Fluffy One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Cocky Poe Dameron, Don't read if you like Poe, F/M, Flowers, Im sorry I don't like Poe, Love, Rey loves Kylo, Romance, Unrequited Love (Rey and Poe), fun and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korvescence_9/pseuds/Korvescence_9
Summary: Another fluffy oneshot that is set in an Au this time. Rey has a thing for Kylo but Poe believes he can get her. Who gets her in the end? Read on to find out.Enjoy this fluffy one shot by me!!





	Lawyers In Love

It was another busy day for Rey Kenobi at the First Order Law Firm. That was why she was enjoying a large cup of coffee at the local coffee shop downstairs during her break. She was so distracted that she almost missed the sound of Poe Dameron’s voice speaking to her.

“Good morning Rey. Mind if I join you?” Without waiting for a response he sat down anyway.

“What do you want Poe?” Rey asked him tiredly.

“Did you hear that I won my big case the other day? Even Kylo Ren was impressed with how I got my clients conviction overturned.”

“You did? Congratulations Poe I’m very happy for you.” When she saw the look that appeared on Poe’s face at her words she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“Happy enough to go out for dinner and drinks with me tonight?” He leaned back in his chair with a cocky look on his face, like he already knew what her answer would be.

“Poe, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but I don’t see you that way. I like you as a friend and that’s as far as it goes. Why don’t you ask Kaydel? I’ve seen her checking you out before, I’m sure she’d go out with you.”

Poe frowned. “But Rey, we could be so good together. Why won’t you go out with me?” He frowned. “Do you like someone else?”

Rey stood up to leave as her break was over but called out her answer over her shoulder as she left. “As a matter of fact I do.” She then hurried back to the office.

 

When Rey returned to the office she was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers on her desk. As she tried to find out who they were from, Kaydel came sprinting over to see Rey’s gift.

“Who sent you the beautiful flowers Rey? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“I don’t. I have no idea who sent me these. You didn’t happen to see anyone hanging around my desk at all while I was gone did you?”

Kaydel shook her head. “No I didn’t.” She then grinned. “Looks like you have a secret admirer.”

“I’ll have to figure that out later. I have to get this file to Kylo for his case next week.” She waved to Kaydel before running to Kylo’s office which to her surprise was empty.

“I wonder where he is?” She murmured to herself. She then saw something on his desk which caught her attention.

“A receipt for a bouquet of flowers?! He sent me the flowers? He’s my secret admirer?!” A throat clearing behind her, had her jumping in surprise.

“I see you’ve discovered my little secret. To confirm your question, yes it was me who sent you the flowers.”

“But why?” Rey asked him confused. “I thought you just saw me as your secretary and nothing else.”

He sighed while running a hand through his hair awkwardly. “I’ve liked you for awhile now, but I kept seeing you hanging around Dameron so I didn’t think I had a chance with you. But when I saw you keep rejecting him, I realized I still had a chance so I decided to go for it. I hope you aren’t upset with me, if you are you can walk out of my office right now and I won’t bother you again.” He stepped out of the way to prove he was sincere, but to his surprise and slight joy, Rey didn’t leave.

“I’ve liked you for over a year now but never thought I’d stand a chance with someone like you. I mean, your Kylo Ren and I’m just a nobody.” She looked down embarrassed.

“You aren’t a nobody Rey, your a Kenobi! My grandfather was very close with your grandfather. And even if you were a nobody it still wouldn’t change how I feel. Let me prove it to you. Have dinner with me tonight?”

A smile of pure joy crossed Rey’s face at Kylo’s question. “I’d be delighted to have dinner with you tonight.” She kissed his cheek as she went to leave his office. “Pick me up at my place around 6?”

He nodded dazed. “I need your address though.”

Rey grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and Kylo passed her a pen so she could scribble it down. She then skipped back to her desk, leaving Kylo grinning like a fool behind her.

The rest of the day flew by for Rey. Before she knew it, it was 4 o clock and time to head home to get ready for her date with Kylo. After a quick shower, she put on her nicest dress and then left a note for her roommate Rose, explaining where she went and that she’d share details when she got home. Her phone then beeped with a text announcing Kylo’s arrival. When she got to his car he opened her door for her and then they were on their way.

“You look beautiful.” He told her slightly huskily.

Rey blushed. “Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, but I guarantee you’ll love it.

They soon arrived at a beautiful Italian restaurant that Rey had always wanted to try, where they were quickly shown to a table.

“Kylo, this place looks amazing! I can’t wait to try out the food here. Thanks for bringing me here.

“A woman such as yourself deserves the best. I had a feeling you’d like it. I do have a request though, call me Ben. Kylo is just a name I use for court appearances.”

“Ben? I like the sound of that name. I’m honoured that I get to call you that.”

They then proceeded to enjoy a wonderful dinner filled with lots of conversation about their lives and asking questions about different things they enjoyed. Before leaving the restaurant they snapped a picture of one another to commemorate the evening.

All too soon Kylo returned to Rey’s building to drop her off.

“I had a wonderful time tonight” Kylo told her. I hope that we can do it again sometime.”

“I’m free this weekend if you want to see a movie.” She then leaned into him and they shared a first kiss as a couple.

He then opened her car door for her. “Goodnight Rey. Sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a final wave he drove off into the night.

Rey took a deep breath before entering her apartment, where to her surprise Rose was asleep. Before getting ready for bed herself, Rey posted the picture of her and Kylo at the restaurant to her social media sites, along with the caption “In A Relationship.” Smiling to herself Rey fell into a wonderful sleep.

Meanwhile in an apartment not far away, Poe Dameron groaned in disbelief and decided that he would ask Kaydel out after all. He knew when to throw in the towel and now was definitely the time to.

 

THE END!!

A/N - I love writing these one shots, I truly hope you guys are enjoying them. If you have suggestions for a one shot you would like to see of Reylo please let me know!! See you again soon!!

I also hope I didn't offend fans of Poe, I just didn't like how they wrote for him in The Last Jedi, I really did like him in The Force Awakens. Let me know if you enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would mean a lot to me!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
